


Chocolate with Nut Love Live edition

by AbdulKholik2929



Category: Gintama, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Motorcycling RPF, NASCAR RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Based on a SpongeBob SquarePants Episode, Brothers, Chocolate, Family, Gen, Marquez vs Vinales, NozoEli cameos, Playing Love Live! School Idol Festival, Sisters, Team Penske, Yorozuya Family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbdulKholik2929/pseuds/AbdulKholik2929
Summary: RikoMakinya nanti jualan coklat dan bertemu Pembeli pembeli aneh





	Chocolate with Nut Love Live edition

Maki sedang Latihan piano ama Sakurauchi Riko di Markas Yorozuya dekat rumah si Toujou Nozomi lalu datang lah tukang Pos Maki nyuruh Riko "Riko tuh ada Tukang pos mungkin buat Gintoki-dono atau kita" Riko menjawabnya "baik Maki-san" Tukang Pos itu pun meletakan Suratnya ke lantai Riko pun membacanya "Maki-san,Gintoki-dono kesini ada surat menarik" Yg dibaca GinRikoMaki itu adalah buku tentang Kisah Yuri Sampai akhirnya Datang Nozomi dan "WASHI WASHI SURU NYA" ke Riko dia pun menanyakannya "Nozomi-san ngapain sih" Nozomi menjawab "Itukan surat buat ku untung Aku gak laporin kalian ke Katakuriko-kun" Maki pun nanya "Nozomi kita bingung ngapain" "Kalian berdua lebih baik jualan kek" Nozomi meninggal kan ketiga orang tolol itu Gintoki punya ide "Itu dia jualan Coklat suruh Dia dan Ruby jualan bareng Kalian" Maki nanyain lagi "terus Gintoki-dono ama siapa" Gintoki "Dg Gura Pachi lah" Kurosawa adik Kakak pun turun juga "Hey apaan sih jualn coklat" Maki menyapa "Ohh Dia dan Ruby rupanya Yorozuya coba jualan coklat" Dia gak nyangka "Huh Gintoki-dono lu Serius jualan Coklat" Ruby pun juga "Gin-san serius" Gintoki ngeluarin muka Troll ke Ruby "PIGII" Hanamaru pun datang dari gereja "Zura,Ruby-chan dan Gin-san kenapa" Riko pun menjawabnya "Hanamaru-chan,Gintoki-dono mau jualan coklat siapa tahu Yorozuya kaya Raya" Kagura dan Shinpachi dan Gintoki berteriak "JUST DO IT!!! Itukan Semboyang Yorozuya yg harus di gelorakan" Dia "Iya sih tapi....." "Tapi...." "GINTOKI-DONO kau benar JUST DO IT" Maki "Besok jangan lupa sharing Hasilnya" "Haii"

 

Keesokan Harinya Yorozuya mulai jualan dan dibagi grup Gintoki ke Barat,Dia ke Timur dan Maki dan Riko Selatan Utara Semuanya meneriaki "JUST DO IT" Riko Maki mulai menjajakan Coklatnya ke target Pertama ke Rumah Yazawa Nico,Maki mengetuk pintunya dan Ada Orangnya "Maki" RikoMaki "Kami dari penjual coklat Yorozuya" Riko "Nico-san mau nih coklat" Nico"Coklat lu bilang Coklat" Maki "Iya ada yg Coklat Kacang bau Penghianat" Nico mulai ngamuk "COKLAT COKLAT COKLAT COKLAT COKLAT" Riko Maki meningalkan Nico yg ngamuk itu RikoMaki berlari sampai menabrak Pembalap Team Penske Ford Joey Logano dan Brad Keselowski "Hey Sakurauchi Nishikino kalian ngapain" Maki "Kami habis jualan Coklat lalu" Riko nyambungin "Nico-san Ngejar kami sekarang dia entah kemana tuh budak" Joey Logano "Yo wes kita juga ikutan jualan Coklatlah" Kes menjawabnya "Joey benar juga kita kan Bawahan Gintoki" Logano "dahlah Brad kita ikutan juga sambil nambah duit" Logano Keselowski ama Riko Maki berangkat menjajakan Coklat lagi dg Ford Fusion

 

Dia dan Ruby menuju ke Rumah Ayase Eli "Oh Eli-sama apakah kau mau Coklat yg enak ini" Ruby "Kakak enak bertemu idolanya" Eli "Maulah beli Empat" Dia "Baik idolaku" Ruby dan Dia mencari coklat itu sampai lamaan Eli yg gak sabar pun "Mana Nozomi dah nunggu" Hanamaru datang "Dia-san Ruby-chan,Keselowski-san bilang klo Nico-san mau kesini buat nyuruduk tukang Coklat" Eli pun kembali dg tangan kosng tapi Dia berhasil menemukannya tetapi Nico yg datang dlm keadaan setengah edan "COKLAT COKLAT COKLAT" "PIGIII" RubyMaru dan Dia melarikan Diri dan menuju tempatnya RikoMaki karena takut dihajar sementara Nico mengejar Keluarga Kurosawa lalu Nozomi datang kerumahnya Eli "Elicchi" "Nozomi ada apa" Nicochi kayaknya menggila dia Menyerang Maki-chan,Riko-chan dan Dia-chan dll" "Heeh Nico jadi edan Nozomi kau kejar si Nico aku telpon Umi" Keluarga Kurosawa dan Hanamaru menuju ketempat Riko Maki di cabang Markas Yorozuya dg Gintoki dan duo Penske Dia ngeluh "Duhh ada Maniak coklat kelas Hardcore" Maki ngeluh juga "Nico-chan gila banget ama coklat Rupanya" Logano berpikir "Bagaimana kalian tetap jualan coklat" Riko pikir "EEH Logano-san dah gila ada orgil kayak Nico-san kita bakal dibunuh ama dia" Maki "iya sih Riko tapi jangan nyebut Nico-chan Orgil" Gintoki dan Keselowski liat teropong dan melihat "COKLAT COKLAT COKLAT" Umi Eli dan Nozomi mencoba menghentikan Nico "Nico sudahlah MAKI RIKO LARII DARI SINI" Keselowski pun berteriak "YAZAWA DATANG!!!" semua berlari sejauh mungkin dari Nico kearah Rumah pembalap Yamaha Maverick Vinales ama tetangganya pembalap Repsol Honda dan Adiknya Marc dan Alex Marquez

**Author's Note:**

> Kuharap ada Ngelike dan ngomentari


End file.
